ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ant-Man (Edgar Wright)
'''Ant-Man '''is a 2015 superhero movie that is part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is directed by Edgar Wright, and stars Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas, and Evangeline Lily. Plot In 1989, Hank Pym (Alan Tudyk) and Wasp (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) are fighting HYDRA in Cuba, and one of their officers, General Yuri Broshov (Danila Kozlovsky).They kill General Broshov, but as he dies he launches a nuclear missile at the United States. Ant-Man and Wasp go on the bomb, and in order to stop it, Wasp shrinks in between the molecules of the bomb, and destroys it, but disappears into the Quantum Realm. Later, a depressed and unstable Hank Pym resigns from SHIELD after realizing that Howard Stark (John Slattery) had been trying to replicate his shrinking technology, while he is accompanied by his assistant, Darren Cross. In the present day, Scott Lang (Paul Rudd) has just served his last day at Seagate Prison. Waiting to pick him up is his old cellmate, Luis (Michael Peña), who offers to let him stay at his apartment. Scott is unable to find a legitimate job with his criminal record. He had robbed the company he formerly worked at, Stark Industries, in order to pay for his daughter's medical bills when she was sick. Luis introduces him to Dave (T.I.), a getaway driver, and Kurt (David Dastmalchian), an identity theft specialist. Luis has a tip about a robbery they could do together. Hank gets invited to a presentation at the company he founded, Pym Tech. He runs into his daughter, Hope Van Dyne (Evangeline Lilly), and his former protege, Darren Cross (Corey Stoll), who shows him a prototype of the Yellow Jacket suit, modeled after the Ant-Man suit that Hank wore. Darren also shows the suit to Norman Osborn (Jon Hamm), an operative of the Ten Rings, and Mitchell Carson (Martin Donovan). Darren has not had success at shrinking living tissue. Scott borrows Luis' van and drops in on the birthday party of his daughter, Cassie (Abby Ryder Fortson). He runs into his ex-wife, Maggie (Judy Greer) tells him that he has to find a legitimate job and pay off his delinquent child support before she'll allow visitation with Cassie. Her boyfriend, Jim (Bobby Canavalve) insists that Scott leave the party after saying goodbye to Cassie. At Pym Tech, Hope and Darren are trying to shrink sheep to microscopic size. Their experiment fails, and a sheep is killed. Darren insists they press forward with another sheep. Scott realizes that it will be more than a year before he can see Cassie again if he takes a minimum-wage job, so he takes up Luis on his offer. Luis tells Hank Pym that an acquaintance of his told him that the man whose house she was cleaning has a giant safe that's sure to be holding valuables. Scott agrees to help them with the robbery. Luis picks up supplies for the break-in, and Kurt steals a communication technician's uniform. That night, Kurt climbs up a pole outside Hank's house and blocks the electrical circuit, cutting off all phone communication. Scott climbs the fence and takes out the window sensors, then pries open a window and heads to the basement. He unlocks the basement door only to find a second door that is fingerprint-coded. Using tape, he lifts Hank's print and opens that door. When he gets to the safe, he realizes that he'll need some ingenuity to break the steel door. He drills small holes around the lock, then squirts in water and uses nitrogen to freeze it. The frozen water warps the steel and causes the bolts to shoot out. When he opens the safe, the only thing inside is a weird-looking body suit and helmet. He grabs that and heads out. Meanwhile, Hank has been watching the whole episode upstairs. Dejected at not having gotten anything valuable, the group heads back to Luis' apartment. Scott goes into the bathroom and examines the suit he stole, wondering why it was so heavily guarded. He notices tubes full of red and blue liquid. Out of curiosity, he puts it on and steps into the bathtub to get a better look at himself in the mirror. Noticing a red button on the glove, he pushes it and instantly shrinks, becoming a half-inch tall. Luis comes into the bathroom and he turns on the water in the tub, which is like a tidal wave for tiny Scott. He hears a voice coming from an earpiece in the helmet. He tries pushing a blue button to return to normal size, but it's broken. Panicked, he jumps away from the water and finds himself sailing across the room. He lands in a crack and falls through to the apartment below. In that room, there's a party going on, and Scott realizes he's on a record player, with the needle moving toward him. He jumps free and lands on the floor where people are dancing. Avoiding the giant footsteps, he gets under the door and into the hallway, where he is promptly sucked up into a vacuum cleaner. When the dust bag gets emptied, he jumps again, this time landing on a rat. He runs away, but lands on a mouse trap. When it's triggered, it sends him flying out through a window and into the rainy night. He sees raindrops as big as his head, before landing on a car. The impact jarred the blue button free, and he grows back to normal size. Scott races home and takes off the suit. He tells his partners that he can shrink, and they commit crimes together. Scott rigs the lottery, and receives lots of money. However, he is surrounded by cops, arrested, and brought to prison, where Paxton is waiting for him. Paxton tells him that Scott's lawyer is there. Confused, Scott goes to see the lawyer that he hadn't asked for and doesn't know. The "lawyer" waiting for him is Hank. He offers Scott two choices, life in prison or follow his instructions. Scott is thoroughly bewildered, so Hank tells him that he allowed him to steal the suit. Scott is taken back to his cell, and an army of ants brings him back the suit. He puts it on and shrinks, and then quickly escapes from the prison. One of Hank's ants spreads its wings, and Scott climbs on and flies over the city. Hank tells Scott that he invented the suit, but was afraid it would be misused, and so he had locked it away. Darren had found out about the shrinking technology, but when Hank wouldn't give it to him, Darren forced Hank out of Pym Tech. When Hope realized how dangerous Darren was, she teamed up with Hank to stop him. Hank tells Scott that he needs him to become "Ant-Man" to stop people like Darren. Scott realizes he has a chance to become a true hero, the kind of father his daughter deserves. Scott gets trained in martial arts and how to lead the ant colonies. He practices his timing with shrinking and growing back. Hank tells him that one piece of technology he'll need to steal the suit from Darren is in an abandoned SHIELD building. When Scott flies to the building, he sees that it's the current Avengers' headquarters. Pressing forward, Scott lands on the roof, triggering a sensor. Captain America (Chris Evans) arrives to investigate, and he can see Scott even at small size. A battle ensues, with Scott eventually defeating Captain America. When Scott returns, Hank explains the truth about how Hope's mother died. Darren Cross finally has success at shrinking a lamb. He envisions himself taking over Pym Tech. He invites Hank to the grand unveiling, then calls Hope and tells her that he has increased security, including covering all the vents with microscopic mesh. They realize the job will be harder than they thought, and they'll need more people. Luis, Kurt and Dave are brought in. Luis poses as a security guard and lowers the water pressure so Scott can get in through the pipes. Scott plants explosives throughout the building, but when he tries to steal the suit, he gets caught in a glass cage by Darren, who had anticipated the burglary. Darren plans to sell the technology to Hydra. Scott breaks free. Darren suits up as Yellowjacket and fights Ant-Man. Yellowjacket starts to win, until Hank Pym grows a Tank on his keychain, and shoots Yellowjacket, who disappears. Ant-Man then stops the helicopter, and defeats the HYDRA agents. He takes back the Pym Particles, and shrinks the helicopter so when it crashes into a building it doesn't damage anything. Ant-Man then goes back to Hank Pym's laboratory, and gives them the Pym Particles. Hank realizes that the altered form of Pym Particles could be able to allow you to escape the Quantum Realm, and begins experimenting with them to find a way to be able to go to and from the Quantum Realm. Hope finds the Wasp costume in a secret room. Later, Scott visits his daughter, who is attacked by Yellowjacket. They fight, and when Yellowjacket seems to win, Hope shows up, now as Wasp, and helps Scott fight Yellowjacket. Scott eventually kills him, by placing both a shrinking and a growing disc on him, and activating them, causing him to shrink and grow uncontrollably, tearing him into pieces. Hope and Scott go back to Hank Pym's lab, and gives him the Yellowjacket suit. Hank puts on the suit, and tries to go into the Quantum Realm. Knowing that this could kill him, Scott tackles Hank, and they both start rapidly shrinking. They strouggle as they shrink, and Hank's glass eyepiece is damaged, causing the energy of the Pym Particles to alter his brain waves, and he screams in pain. They reach the Quantum Realm, and Hank sees Janet, in suspended animation. Hank reaches for her, but Scott grabs the shrinking button on the Yellowjacket armor, and rips it off, causing himself and Hank to grow again, so Hank does not die, but he loses Janet. They reach the normal universe, but Hank is now insane from the Quantum Realm, and angry from losing Janet again. Hank fights Ant-Man and Wasp, declaring himself Yellowjacket. He believes that Scott is responsible for all his troubles, and he must pay. They fight Yellowjacket, and eventually defeat him, when Ant-Man punches him out. In the ending, Hank is imprisoned in a shrunken prison, Hope becomes the head of Pym Technologies, and gives Scott a job, allowing him to pay child support. In the final scene, the Avengers recruit Scott and Hope. In the mid-credits scene, in the Quantum Realm, Janet Van Dyne grabs the button ripped off of the Yellowjacket suit, hinting that she could grow again. In the post-credits scene, General Ross and Tony Stark are discussing things at a table. General Ross tells Tony that the Super-human Registration Act will be passed, and as of this moment, there is no superheroes. Category:Movies Category:Films